


I Can Make It Your Problem

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: Inspired by the wonderful-prompts prompt,Prompt #540“That’s not my problem.”“Then I’ll make it your problem.” They smiled. “How does it feel to have the weight of one thousand lives depending on you?”





	I Can Make It Your Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [prompt #540 from the wonderful-prompts tumblr](https://wonderful-prompts.tumblr.com/post/187033529182/prompt-540).

"Why won't you stop me? Don't you want to save them?"

"Why should I? The things that are happening now to them? That's not my problem. Other heroes can save them." The young hero counters, shrugging her shoulders at the villain's pouting. “Besides it’s tea time right now.”

"Then I'll make it your problem." They smiled as something substantial and unwanted settled upon her shoulders. She slowly puts her teacup down on the table and breathes in the new sensations trying to swallow her up. "How does it feel to have the weight of one thousand lives depending on you?"

"Like you ruined a perfectly grand tea break," The hero responded as they pushed their chair back from the table. 

They launch themselves at the grinning villain that had named themselves her rival.


End file.
